dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2
Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 is a video game based upon the popular anime series, Dragon Ball Z. Supersonic Warriors 2 is a sequel to Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and was developed by Cavia and published by Atari for the Nintendo DS. It was released in 2005. Yet another installment of the franchise is planned for the Nintendo DS, and will be the third and final addition. Gameplay Supersonic Warriors 2 is a fighting game where the player chooses a team of three to fight against an enemy or another team. There are various modes to choose from which can help bring up the player's character roster and award dragon power when unlocked. There are also a few more features added in combat: The player's ki has been increased from 100 to 200, an energy barrier defense that can be done by anybody and leaves the player invulnerable, a beam battle mini game where one must continuously press A, B, X and Y to overcome one's enemy, and in-game transformations. New features * In-game transformations * Power Struggles * 3D backgrounds * New techniques * Tag team attacks * Story navigation * Ultimate KO's Controls * A Button- weak energy blast * B Button- block * Y Button- light punch/kick * X Button- heavy punch/kick * R Button- gather energy * L Button- special power/transformation * A+X Button- super attack * B+Y Button- throw * B+R Button- energy barrier * R+A Button- strong energy blast * Touch Screen- summon character, team attack Characters Playable Characters Playable characters are characters that can perform combat and are controlled by the player. These characters can perform in story mode and need to be selected in order to be used. *Gohan (Kid) *Dr. Gero *Captain Ginyu *Krillin *Frieza *Future Trunks *Android 18 *Goku *Piccolo *Vegeta *Mecha-Frieza *Gohan (Teen) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) *Semi-Perfect Cell *Cooler *Goku (Super) *Vegeta (Super), *Gotenks *Metal Cooler *Gohan (Super 2) *Cell *Buu (Good) *Broly *Gotenks (Super 3) *Buu (Evil) *Vegeta (Majin) Support Characters Support characters can only be used to either enhance features of the player, grant them abilities or provide a good offense attack to follow through. They can only be selected once for a side, one support for the player, and another for the opponent if he or she desires. *Yamcha / Tien (Wolf Fang Fist/Tri-Beam) *Zarbon / Dodoria (Barrage of Rapid Ki Blasts/Barrage of Heavy Ki Blasts) *Bardock (Charges Ki to full 200%) *Dabura (Throws volley of spears) *Cell Jr. (Repeatedly dashes and tackles) *Android 17 / Android 16 (Android Barrier/Barrage of Ki Blasts) *Babidi (Reversed enemy's controls via magic) *Dende (Healing Ability) *"Neko Majin" Z (only in the Japanese version) *Shenron (Revives fallen characteractivate automatically if final character is defeated) *Hercule (Throws volley of grenades) Modes * Story Mode: One can play as one of the many playable characters through their scenarios, both from the original Dragon Ball Z story and what-if scenarios. The main mission is to defeat the opponent but sometimes there are special objectives when the player is fighting to open another branch of levels on the main map. From this mode, new characters and moves can be acquired. * Z Battle Mode: The player chooses a team of three characters (one can be a support character) and faces various other teams in a tournament like challenge. Upon completing it the first time, a surprise awaits. * Maximum Mode: A hard mode for advanced players that is unlocked after completing Z battle mode. More Dragon Power is received for every few levels completed, so the team used can consist of stronger players. After finishing, the player receives infinite dragon power and if one has all characters unlocked Majin Vegeta will be playable while pressing R+A while selecting Super Vegeta. * Practice Mode: This includes two sub-modes: Training, which is practicing moves on a punching bag character, and tutorial where Piccolo and a few others teach the player as Gotenks how to use all the controls, from punches to energy barriers to throws the super attacks. A surprise awaits when the player completes it. * Free Battle Mode: A team of characters is chosen to battle an opponent for fun. * Vs Battle Mode: Two players can compete against each other as any character. Required is a Nintendo DS/Lite and an extra copy of the game for each player. Gallery Super sonic 1.jpg super sonic 2.jpg super sonic 3.jpg super sonic 5.jpg super sonic 6.jpg super sonic 7.jpg super sonic 8.jpg super sonic 9.jpg super sonic 10.jpg Reception Reception in Japan was great. Critics loved the new tag-team action and thought it was much better than the prequel, but it did not use the touch screen capabilities to the max. In America, reception was also okay. Critics were more critical with the mediocre touch screen usage and thought the character sprites needed to be worked on, and the game shouldn't have used the buttons, and have replaced it with the touch screen. Sales weren't as good either, but it was still accepted as a great game, with most reviewers giving a good or great review of it. Trivia *This is the only DragonBall Z fighting game to date that offers "New Planet Vegeta" as a playable stage. *Kid Buu appears on the box art, despite not being in the actual game. External links *[http://www.gamespot.com/ds/action/dragonballz/ GameSpot - Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2] video game links *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtELADey0CU Super Sonic Warriors 2 Category:Video games where Android 18 is playable Category:Video games where Broly is playable Category:Video games where Captain Ginyu is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Cooler is playable Category:Video games where Dr. Gero is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gotenks is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Majin Buu is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video Games